Datei:Cosmic Floating - Trailer (fractal animation)
Beschreibung Void Visuals - Sacred Geometry Das Cosmic Cine Filmfestival 2012 präsentiert Void Visuals - die Kunst der heiligen Geometrie. Fraktale Bewegtbilder von Minghao Xu. http://cosmic-cine.de/cosmic-cine/void-visuals.html Void Visuals ist ein künstlerisches Projekt, die verborgenen und unsichtbaren Prinzipien der Schöpfung zu erkunden. Die Bilder, Musik und Animationen repräsentieren Visualisationen und Auditionen von kosmischen Prinzipien, unsichtbaren Welten und anderen unbekannten Dimensionen. Sie sollen uns an das Mysterium, die Schönheit und das Wunder der Schöpfung erinnern und unsere eigene Rolle als ein Teil dessen. Die Leere („Void") ist in Wirklichkeit gar nicht leer sondern erfüllt mit unendlichen Möglichkeiten in ihrem latenten und unergründlichen Zustand. Die Arbeiten, die von Minghao Xu auf dem Cosmic Cine Filmfestival präsentiert werden, sind künstlerische Interpretationen dieser universellen Muster und Prinzipien anderer Dimensionen und Schwingungsebenen, die unserer Wahrnehmung normalerweise verborgen bleiben. Void Visuals macht das Unsichtbare sichbar und das Unhörbare hörbar, um einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Mysterien hinter dem Schleier zu ermöglichen. Das Ziel von Void Visuals ist die Sicht auf die Schöpfung zu transformieren, dahingehend eine bewusste Weltsicht zu etablieren und zu manifestieren, in der alles belebt und miteinander verbunden ist und in der der materielle Kosmos nur ein sehr kleiner Teil von dem ist, was alles existiert. Die menschliche Existenz ist eine Interpretation innerhalb der linearen Raum-Zeit-Ebene von unserem göttlichen Kern, welcher urspünglich und multi-dimensional ist. Void Visuals bedient sich der Sprache von Kunst und Musik und versucht dadurch den Verstand zu integrieren, das Herz zu berühren, um eben diesen universellen Teil in uns zu erwecken, der jenseits von Begrenzungen stets mit der Quelle verbunden ist. Die Themen wie Fraktale, Harmonikale und Heilige Geometrie haben eine sehr starke integrierende Qualität und Effekt. Mit ihnen zu arbeiten ist eine Möglichkeit, um mit dem Ursprünglichen in Verbindung zu treten. In diesem Sinne dient Void Visuals als ein Unterstützer, Aufklärer, Katalysator und Verstärker für diesen Prozess und das Ziel ist es, eine Wirklichkeit sowohl im Inneren, als auch im Äusseren zu etablieren: ein Zustand von Wahrheit, Verbundenheit, Klarheit, Fülle und universellem Bewusstsein. www.voidvisuals.com Void Visuals is an artistic project founded to explore the hidden and invisible principles of creation. The images, music and animations represent visualizations and auditions of cosmic principles, invisible worlds and vast dimensions of the unknown. They shall remind us of the mystery, the beauty and miracle of creation and of our own role as a part of it. The works presented are an artistic interpretation of these universal patterns and principles from other dimensions or other frequencies we usually cannot perceive. Void Visuals attempts to makes the invisible visible and the inaudible audible in order to allow a glimpse of the mysteries behind the veil. With the general term "patterns of creation" it explores a wide spectrum of topics such as energetic dynamics, manifestation principles, sound and vibration patterns, morphogenetic fields, all the ethereal, astral, bodiless entities and other worlds and dimensions. www.voidvisuals.com Kurzfilm, Deutschland, 2012 Länge: ?? Minuten (FSK 0) Regie: Minghao Xu Homepage Film: http://www.voidvisuals.com, http://www.ming-art.net Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/voidvisuals http://www.facebook.com/groups/139262469468946/ http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002088672238 http://www.cosmic-cine.com • http://www.facebook.com/CosmicCine • http://www.twitter.com/CosmicCine Kategorie:Videos